Discovering the Shipping and Fanfiction
by Sofie Rose
Summary: The guardians discover a very unusual website. It's full of ships with them that are (to them) plain revolting. Some stories are okay, others are plain bad. When 2 odd strangers enter the picture, things get a whole lot weirder. What the Guardians do not know, the 2 friends have big plans for them... (First chapter is a bit misleading)


Discovering the Shipping and Fanfiction

 **A/N I don't own ROTG or anything in here.**

When Jack opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the red around him and something soft and furry on his hand, when his eyes came into focus he saw a large green bubble-like dome around him and his head was on Bunnymund's back. That woke him up pretty quickly.

"Gah!"

It was loud. All the Guardians around him slowly started to wake up.

"Huh? What is it" North asked drowsily.

"We are in this big green bubble thing. No big deal" Jack said sarcastically.

North was up in a flash. "We're what?"

"You heard me."

Meanwhile, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were also starting to wake up more.

"What's going on, where are we?" Tooth asked.

"We are in a giant green bubble." Jack answered.

"Oh." Said Tooth feeling kind of embarrassed. The answer was literally right in her face.

"So, how exactly are we going to get out?" Bunnymund asked.

"Well maybe we can try popping it" Jack suggested.

North looked uncertain. "I don't know if that will work Jack. This erm, bubble is different somehow. I feel it."

Bunny rolled his eyes. _Here we go again. 3, 2, 1..._

"In my belly" North finished.

"Umm, ok then, but we should try popping it first just to be sure" jack said.

He slowly brought his staff to the giant big bubble/shiny dome, then with his staff poked the bubble. Nothing happened. He poked the bubble again. Nothing. He jabbed the bubble harder. Still nothing. The bubble was soft if touched lightly but the harder Jacked jabbed with his staff, the harder and tougher the bubble seemed to get.

"This isn't working." said Jack. He turned to North. "Maybe your swords can break us through?".

Unfortunately, when North reached for his swords, he discovered they weren't there. "Wha? Where are my swords? My swords are missing" Bunnymund went to see if his egg bombs were still there. A wave of dread washed over his body. "So are my egg bombs." Wait… if his egg bombs were missing… did that mean… oh no. He quickly reached for his boomerangs to find out they weren't there. "And my boomerangs."

"That's weird." Tooth said. She started to get up, finding out that her wings didn't work. She tried flapping them again. Nothing. And as you can guess, she almost never walked, so moving was quite a struggle for her.

Sandy tried making a sand cloud. Nothing. He tried floating. Nothing.

Jack looked at all of his fellow guardians in both shock and horror. Why were their weapons missing? And why weren't their powers working? Wait. He tried to make a "fun Flake" nothing.

"Wait." he said. "We are all trapped in a giant green bubble, powerless, and have no idea what's going on?"

"Do you think Pitch is behind this?" Tooth asked nervously.

"No" said a new voice.

They all turned around to the direction the voice. In front of them, there were two hooded figures. One was a female with long brown hair, and a sky blue cloak. The other was a male with shorter hair, but the same color as the girl. His cloak was a golden-ish color.

"Hello Guardians" the male figure said darkly.

* * *

The guardians getting really uneasy. What if Tooth was right? What if Pitch was behind this? But he wasn't nearly powerful enough to knock them out, take their weapons, and take their powers. Right?

"No" a new voice said. It wasn't Pitch. It was a bit higher without an accent. But the tone wasn't fun or playful.

The guardians quickly turned around to the sound of the voice. They braced themselves to meet the enemy and a possible attack.

In front of them were two figures. Their cloaks covered most of their bodies except their heads. One was a girl with her long hair down and with a blue rose in her hair, and the other was a male with the same hair color, and if you looked closely, a ring with a black feather was on his index finger. Both figures started walking slowly towards the guardians.

"Hello Guardians" the male said darkly.

For a split second, the Guardians faces tuned into a mixture of slight worry and a tiny, _tiny_ bit of fear.

Suddenly the girl stopped walking and lightly swatted the boy's shoulder. "You are SUCH a drama king" she said. "And I take theatre". The boy rolled his eyes but smirked.

"Yeah, yeah ok, you've had your fun now let's cut the act before one of us gets in trouble. Although you are not that bad" the girl said playfully.

"Thanks" the boy said proudly.

"But your scary walk can use some work" the girl teased. "Hey!" the boy exclaimed. "This was my first time acting. You've been doing it for years."

"Which makes it all better to teach you by pointing out everything your doing wrong." The girl said smirking.

The guardians were confused. One minute the two were walking closer to them and were seemingly threats, and the next they were teasing each other about acting.

"So do you really think this will work" the boy asked.

Seems liked they moved on while the guardians were thinking. Kind of disappointing really, it was rather amusing watching those two argue.

"Of course" the girl laughed. "When they see them they will DIE"

Wait, DIE?! The guardians were shocked. Those two teens were going to kill them? How? They didn't seem to have any weapons on them. But then again, neither did they.

Bunny, who was a master of tai-chi (Or at least that's what he called himself) was getting pretty annoyed that two people who were obviously enemies to the guardians, were arguing about plans and theatre.

So he charged.

The arguing people looked to Bunny's direction and moved their bodies so that they were completely facing him. But other then that they didn't move.

When Bunny got within 3 inches of them, he immediately felt extreme exhaustion overcome his body. With a gasp he collapsed at their feet.

The other guardians gasped. "What did you do to him?" Tooth cried. With that the guardians charged at the two still-hooded assumed enemies. And just like Bunny, the second they got within three inches of the 'enemies' they felt totally exhausted, and collapsed at the girl and boy's feet.

For the next thirty seconds, there was only silence.

"I told you it was a good idea cast a safety spell." the girl said.

"Yeah ok, you were right. You don't have to rub it in."

"I wasn't."

Silence.

"I think we should probably help them before they fall asleep." the girl said.

"Yeah, your right."

"You take North, Tooth, and Sandy. I take Bunny and Jack."

"Ok."

So they went over to the guardians and touched their foreheads with their index and middle finger. From the male it sent a yellow glow down their bodies making the exhaustion go away.

For the female it was the same except the glow was blue.

When she reached Bunnymund she knelt down and said "You know, your rather good looking for a rabbit." Then she touched his forehead and he felt more awake.

Now that the guardians were all awake and full of energy, they turned to thank the still hooded figures. "Uhh, thanks" Bunny said awkwardly. "Yeah. Thanks" Jack said. He smirked. "This might be the only time Cottontail will get a complement from a girl" Bunny turned to glare at Jack.

The girl laughed "Ha! You should have seen other peoples faces when I said that. PRICELESS!"

The boy cleared his throat. "Well yes. I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said.

The girl nodded. "Yes. Sorry about that. Names Sofie Rose." She held out her hand which Bunny awkwardly shook. "But you can just call me Sofie if you like. _NO_ , not like that rather adorable blonde-haired two-year-old. And this is my friend Joe Raven."

Joe smiled. "Nice to meet you." He also held out his hand which Tooth eagerly shook.

"So can you help us out of here?" Tooth asked. "Our powers aren't working and our weapons are missing."

Sofie and Joe looked at each other. "We know" Sofie said. "We're the ones that put you here"

The guardians stared at them in shock. They trapped them in here? Well they did suspect they trapped them in there at first, but now they seemed so friendly.

Joey, sensing their alarm quickly spoke. "Don't worry. It's a time bubble. One hour here is one minute outside the bubble. And I must say. Babytooth makes a rather good tooth fairy."

Sofie nodded. "And I think the kids can go twenty minutes without dreams. I've heard North's speeches."

North frowned. "Hey! My speeches are very important."

"If you count three hours of why Christmas is better then Easter important, which it isn't." Bunny grumbled.

"It is!"

 _40 minutes later._

"CHRISTMAS"

"EASTER"

"CHRISTMAS"

"EASTER"

"How did they go from arguing to just yelling out their holidays?" Sofie asked.

"Happens a lot if you give them enough time" Jack answered.

"CHRISTMAS!" North yelled.

"EASTER" Bunny shouted.

"Isn't Bunny supposed to be the cool, calm, unflappable one?" Joey asked.

"Well yes." Tooth answered. "But when North says Christmas is better then Easter, or whenever Jacks making fun of him, pranking him, or doing anything else that he finds annoying, it can get on his nerves pretty easily."

Jack snorted. "Eh, I don't think I've ever seen him calm."

"That's because you like _and try_ to get under his skin as much as possible." Tooth pointed out.

Jack shrugged "True"

"CHRISTMAS"

"EASTER"

North smirked.

"EASTER"

"CHRISTMAS – WAIT"

North and the other guardians (especially Jack) burst out laughing. Bunny groaned.

"HA! He finally admits it" North laughed.

"Can't believe you fell for it Bun-Bun" Jack laughed.

Even Tooth let out a few giggles and chuckles through her hands which she use to try to hold back her laughs.

Sandy was clutching his round belly silently laughing.

Bunny on the other hand looked looked both embarrassed and angry. "Christmas is not better ya gumbies. I was just…"

But the fact that Bunny's ears were glowing pink through his normally bluish gray fur just kept everyone laughing.

"Your ears used to be gray you know" Jack snickered. Bunny's ears turn pinker, making everyone laugh harder.

Sofie, still laughing turned to Joe. "You're getting this right?" she asked through her giggles. Joe nodded, making both of them smirk mischievously.

Right next to Joe facing up, was a phone.

Filming everything.

 **A/N sooooooo, what did you think? I will give a fair warning that this will have no update pattern. It will just be updated when it can. Just to answer a possible question, no there will be either very little or no romance in this thing. Also, I am completely aware that I described twice. But first was 3** **rd** **person POV, the second was on the Guardians POV. Make sense? Third, I know this wasn't the best but the next will be better. Lastly, Joe Ravens profile name is joey Hernandez. Please R &R. Until next time flowers!**

 **Dedicated to my friends**

 **-Joe Raven**


End file.
